Dragon Ball Revelations
by DBZFan1234
Summary: Universe 7 has been at peace since the conclusion of the Tournament of Power. Bulla, Pan, Goten and the others have had the chance to grow up without any major conflicts, but when the latest and greatest threat to Earth's survival arrives, could that prove to be their downfall?
1. Saiyans Just Wanna Have Fun

"Don't be such a buzzkill, Pan!"

Bulla stepped on the gas of her candy red convertible, pushing it well past its recommended limits. She cranked the radio and let out a 'Whoo!' as her blue hair blew about in the wind.

"We can have plenty of fun once we get to the party, Bulla, assuming you don't kill us before we get there!"

Bulla swerved around the other cars on the highway, eliciting shaking fists and angry shouts she couldn't make out over the throwback hit blaring through the radio.

"Don't be so dramatic! If we crash and the car throws us out, we can just fly the rest of the way to the house party!"

Pan crossed her arms. "So why didn't we just fly in the first place?"

Without slowing down, Bulla stared over at her. "You're in college now, Pan - you should know by now how easy it is to scare human boys off. I scare enough of them off just for being so hot and rich, I don't need to make it any worse by letting them all know as soon as I arrive that I'm some sort of alien freak."

"Humans can fly too, Bulla. And besides, you're only half alien freak. And it could be worse - at least you're part Saiyan instead of part Namekian. Imagine how hard it would be to meet boys if you looked like Piccolo and Dende!"

"Is there even such a thing as female Namekians? Or did Frieza blow them all up?"

Pan's jaw dropped. "Bulla!"

"Whatever. All I know is it's been way too long since I've been to a good party, and I'm ready to meet some hot guys!"

"Are boys all you think about?"

Bulla shrugged. "That and getting wasted, I suppose." She glanced over and saw Pan's judgmental stare. "I'm kidding! But there's nothing wrong with a little fun once in a while! I would do more productive things with my time, but it's like I've said before - my mom thinks I'm too dumb for science and my dad thinks I'm too fragile for fighting. But I mean, science IS boring, and think of the long term damage fighting could do to my pretty face!"

"You could always spar with me," Pan flexed and winked.

"I've seen you when you get angry, Pan. My chances of surviving would be better if I fought my dad in a Frieza costume."

Pan giggled. "I could go easy on you! Teach you the basics first, the same way my dad taught me."

"I already know the basics from the few times my dad told Trunks to spar with me. Right before he knocked me to the ground, laughed at me for being a weak girl, and ran off to train with Goten instead."

"I wish Trunks would spar with me..." Pan stared out at the dusk sky.

"I would collect the dragon balls myself just to see that! He thinks he's so strong, but he'd cry like a baby after you were done with him!"

The two girls shared a prolonged giggle and continued cruising toward their destination. About ten minutes later Bulla parked her car by crashing it into a fire hydrant on a street near the three story house where the party was raging on. That drew plenty of stares on its own, which only increased in number when Bulla stepped out wearing her tight red outfit - a small crop top that barely contained her chest, a curve-hugging skirt, with tall boots and a headband to match. Pan walked up behind her more modestly dressed - wearing a short t-shirt, jeans, and a yellow bandana to contain her long black hair.

Bulla winked and waved at the crowd of boys staring over, and most of them either waved back or kept gazing over with drool hanging from their mouths. Pan rolled her eyes and took Bulla by the hand, dragging her into the crowded party's dance floor, where they were met with more stares

"I can't bring you anywhere, can I?" Pan snatched a handle of vodka off a nearby table, popped the top, and took a few hearty swigs.

"What do you mean?" Bulla looked over at Pan innocently, ignoring the crowd of men ogling her from not too far away.

Pan wiped her chin and handed Bulla the bottle. "I can't believe Vegeta let you go out like this. Are you sure he isn't watching us from outside?" She peeked out the blinds of the window just in time to see someone get dropped on their head after a failed keg stand.

"Didn't I tell you? Mom won't be back from her inventor's conference until tomorrow, and dad left with your dad and grandpa a couple days ago to train with Whis and Beerus." Bulla lifted the bottle up and chugged at its contents, only stopping when Pan took the bottle back so she could finish it off herself.

"Whoa! That was like, wicked cool! You ladies sure know how to drink!"

Bulla and Pan looked over at the group of bros who had approached, each clutching at their cheap watered down beer of choice, and all wearing some combination of polo, backwards cap, and sunglasses at night.

"I bet we can outdrink every last one of you!" Pan said, before sticking out her tongue.

Bulla hopped up on the table behind her and crossed one leg over the other, leaning back while she pointed her toes at the boys. "I think you're right, Pan. They look like lightweights to me."

The bros looked at each other, conversed for a moment, and then one stepped forward and put a fist up. "To the kegs!"

Everyone within earshot cheered, and Bulla and Pan followed the group of bros out into the backyard of the house. As they pushed through the crowd, Bulla leaned down and whispered into Pan's ear.

"Think we should tell them that it takes fifty times more alcohol to get a Saiyan drunk than a pure blooded Earthling?"

Pan put a finger up to her lips. "Of course not! You're the one that said we need to have a little fun, so let's have a little fun!"

Once they reached a clearing where two full kegs of beer rested, one of the bros rubbed his hands together and nodded enthusiastically. "Alright ladies, here's the rules. We each take turns going up against you to see who can drink longer. Whoever stops drinking first loses!"

"What happens if we lose?" Bulla asked.

The bros looked around at each other and chuckled. "If you lose... you gotta show us your boobs!" They all hollered and high-fived.

Bulla rolled her eyes. "And if you lose?"

"We'll run around the house naked! But we're not gonna lose!"

"Deal!" Pan said, stepping forward. "Except for one little rule change. I'm gonna go first, and you guys just keep taking turns until I'm done, okay?"

The bros looked at each other confused, then after confirming that Pan's boobs would still be nice to see, they agreed to the change in terms. Two of the bros lifted the third up into position, and despite offers for help, Bulla insisted on holding Pan up on her own with just one arm, using the other to pump the keg.

After a short countdown they started, each of them sucking down the cold foamy beer shooting into their mouth. It took over thirty seconds, but the first of the bros dropped off while Pan continued on strong. The second bro was hoisted up, but only lasted around fifteen seconds before he was pulled off to the jeers of this teammates. The third bro shook his head before going up and stared over at Pan in disbelief.

"Is she even really drinking?"

"Of course she is!" Bulla snapped back. "Now stop cheating and go up to take your turn!"

The bro did as he was told, and did his best to make it a competition - but chugging away for fifty seconds wasn't enough and the competition was over. His mouth filled with fluid, he spit it up, and he was taken down. Pan signaled for Bulla to let her down shortly after, and she tossed the empty keg over to the bros, bowling them over in the process. They stood up, stripped down shamefully, and began their first lap around the house.

"You could have saved some for me," Bulla said, as they walked back in to the house.

Pan snatched a bottle of whiskey from a table and handed it over to Bulla, who accepted it and poured some down her throat as they swayed out onto the dance floor. A lighthearted pop song blasted from the speaker system, which the two of them swung their hips and waved their arms to.

~Boy it's been too long

I always get it wrong

Can't write another song!

I need my Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!

Please tell me it's true...

That you ain't no Maijin Buu~

Several of the boys tried to get close enough to dance with either of the Saiyan girls, but they either slid away or bumped their would be suitors away with a little touch of Saiyan strength. Eventually, the playlist shifted to a more down and dirty club mix, which Bulla immediately bent over and started getting into, but Pan decided to take a break from dancing to go find more to drink.

Now that she was by herself, even more boys swarmed to Bulla, each waiting around desperately for the moment she might brush against them or grind her round ass against them for a beat or two of the song. Bulla was well aware of what they were doing, and the effect she was having on them. She savored the attention while it lasted, curving each guy who started to get a bit too friendly. None of them caught her attention, but she kept at it for a handful more songs until she could feel that her blue hair was soaked with the same sweat that glistened all over her body. She pulled away from the crowd and went upstairs to search for Pan.

She eventually found her, sitting at the end of a hallway and staring out a floor to ceiling window. Four empty handles of booze sat to either of her sides.

"Pan, what are you doing here all alone? Why aren't you dancing, or talking to some of these cute boys?"

Pan hiccuped. "These boys aren't that cute. Not as cute as him..."

"Going on about your mystery crush again? Are you drunk enough to actually tell me who he is this time?"

Pan shook her head. "Maybe one day, maybe he'll notice me if..." Without finishing her thought, Pan passed out against the wall.

Bulla sighed. "What do I do now?" she said to herself, wondering if she should just scoop Pan up and head home early.

"Friend of yours?"

Bulla spun around to face whoever just spoke to her with his funny accent, and saw an older boy standing above her. He had long, flowing black hair, impressive muscles, and the most handsome face she'd ever laid eyes upon. She bit her lip as she stared up into his emerald eyes.

"You could say that. She's sort of my sister from another mister."She scratched at the back of her head, immediately regretting her choice of words.

"Is she alright? She stole those bottles from me not ten minutes ago while I was in the loo, so I do hope they're empty because she spilled them, and not because she tried to drink them."

Bulla giggled nervously. "Oh yeah, I'm sure she just spilled them! She's such a klutz sometimes!"

Her new acquaintance didn't laugh, but the hint of a smile appeared at the edges of his lips, which Bulla couldn't seem to take her eyes off of. He took one of her hands into his. "Enough about your friend. Forgive me for being forward, but I must say you are by far the most beautiful girl here tonight."

"Me?" Bulla said, blushing.

The mystery man kissed her hand, lingering for a second before letting go. "I must know, what is your name?"

"I'm Bulla. I don't go to school here or anything, but my friend Pan here does. She's the one passed out. Not because she drank all that whiskey or anything, I think she's just tired. She always talks about how exhausting her school work is, but I'm still just a senior in high school, so I can't really relate yet. But don't worry, I'm totally of age! Not to drink, but like to vote, and be an adult and stuff."

He nodded without saying anything, but his smile seemed to grow the more she rattled on. Before she could ask his name back, an unfamiliar female voice shrieked from the other end of the hall.

"Kamirun! I've been looking all over for you!"

A tall blonde girl approached, wearing a small t-shirt with sorority letters on it. She latched herself onto Kamirun's arm, and leered over at Bulla.

"Who's this slut?" the girl slurred.

"Who are you calling a slut?" Bulla shot back, feeling some Saiyan anger rising up inside.

"Girls, girls!" Kamirun put his hands up to try and calm the situation.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever, she doesn't look like your type anyway." She pushed her chest up against him. "Come on Kamirun, you promised we'd get some alone time together. I have something I want to show you." She put a hand to his chest and looked over at Bulla to make sure she noticed.

Bulla crossed her arms as the girl dragged Kamirun away. He shrugged at her, mouthed an 'I'm sorry,' and followed the blonde girl down and around the hall. Bulla let out a frustrated sigh, cursed herself for being so worked up about a boy she just met, and then turned around.

Surprisingly, Pan was on her feet, swaying back and forth. "This party sucks," she said, just before she erupted into white flames and flew out the window behind her, sending shards of glass flying all about.

A couple of random party-goers who had just made their way upstairs stared on in disbelief. Bulla ignored them, and whispered under her breath as she flew out in pursuit of Pan.

"Yeah, it does."


	2. Hangovers and Bodies

Piccolo deflected Goten's ki blast and sent it sailing toward a nearby mountain, where it burrowed into the center, exploded, and sent boulders flying in every direction. Goten flew threw the storm of rocks, carefully vaporizing any that got too close, en route to the nearby plateau where he could mount his next offensive. A massive chunk of the mountain barreled toward him, and he pulled back for a quick Kamehameha to deal with it. It was in that moment that Piccolo appeared behind and just above him, smirking before he chopped down into Goten's neck and sent the Saiyan hurtling into the hard surface below.

Piccolo descended until his feet touched the ground next to Goten, who winced as he rubbed at his neck and rose to his feet.

"I gotta admit, that one hurt quite a bit, Piccolo!"

"You were over-confident that you knew where I was, and you let your guard down. The same mistake you made in our last training session. The same mistake your father often makes."

"Yeah yeah, never underestimate your opponent, never assume victory, I've heard it before. It wouldn't have happened if I powered up though - I'm just holding back to keep things fair."

"Oh?" Piccolo smirked and pulled his heavy cape off, which created a small crater as it crashed into the ground. "Go ahead and power up to Super Saiyan, you're not the only one who's been holding back."

Goten shook his head. "Nah, I've got places to be. Big autograph event at the mall today, I promised Mr. Satan and the others I'd make an appearance."

A bead of sweat rolled down Piccolo's face.

"Besides, I appreciate you sparring with me and all after Trunks bailed again, but I don't know that I'm really getting much out of this. We both know I should be with my dad, brother, and Vegeta right now doing Ultra Instinct training, but you know how stubborn Beerus can be about inviting too many of us to his planet at one time."

Piccolo pulled his cape back on. "That cocky attitude will be your downfall, Goten. Even Vegeta doesn't have so much hubris, at least not these days."

Goten stretched out and brushed the dust off his orange karate gi. "Vegeta's an old man now. Pretty sure he gets PTSD every time he looks at me cuz I look just like my dad did at this age, and if weren't for that I'd have a chance to prove that I'm already stronger than he is. Anyways, I gotta get going. Later Piccolo!" He waved, then blasted off.

"All that fame is getting to his head. Hard to believe that he's cut from the same cloth as Goku and Gohan. I just hope that he gets a reality check before it's too late." He shrugged, then flew off to the falls nearby to meditate.

* * *

"Bulla Vegeta Briefs! You're in big trouble young lady!"

Bulla snapped awake and shot straight up on the couch she passed out on the night before. She was forced to squint as her eyes adjusted to the bright mid-day sun shining in through the windows above, and as they did she noticed she was still in her clothes from the night before. Pan, who was half hanging off the couch they were sharing, barely stirred. Bulla's head was pounding, and that was before her mom continued screaming at her.

"What did I say before I left for my convention?"

"That I was grounded, and that I needed to stay in and study all weekend so I graduate on time..." Bulla rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"That's right!" Bulma was standing over her now, glaring down with her hands on her hips. "So why did I get a call from Krillin this morning, letting me know that my _favorite_ car was found abandoned outside of a party house on the other side of town?"

Bulla shrugged, and reached for what remained of the glass of water on the table to her side. "I don't know mom, maybe someone broke in and stole it while Pan and I were having our sleepover."

Bulma growled and knocked the glass of water from her daughter's hands. "Don't you lie to me young lady! I'm not stupid enough to believe someone got past our top notch security, made it to the capsule cabinet, and stole one single car just so they could crash it outside of a party!"

Pan stirred again, and muttered under her breath. "Could you keep it down? I'm awfully sleepy."

That just filled Bulma with more rage, and she acted on it by kicking Pan off the couch. Pan snapped awake, and scooted back in terror as Bulma leaned forward and got in her face.

"I thought you were a better influence than this, Pan! I thought if anyone could get Bulla to study instead of party or shop, it would be you! But you're just as bad as she is! Well, you just wait until Gohan and Videl hear about this!"

Pan shook her grogginess off and put her hands up in protest. "Please don't tell my parents! Bulla begged me to take her along to the party, I didn't even want to go, but she wouldn't take no for an answer!"

Bulla threw a pillow at her. "Way to sell me out, Pan!"

Bulma sighed, and finally calmed down a little. "It's okay, it's okay, I was just worried sick about you both is all. Let's be honest, I was doing the same thing when I was your age. I was probably worse, actually. At least there aren't any boys here." She paused, and looked around the living room. "There aren't any boys here, are there?"

The girls shook their heads, and Bulma sighed with relief.

"All Krillin could tell me when he called was that there was a red convertible with the Capsule Corp logo on it, that was crashed and abandoned outside of some house near the college campus where two girls were found dead this morning! I didn't actually think it was you two, especially when he mentioned there were witnesses who reported two girls flying out of a window the night before, but a mom can't help but worry!"

"Dead girls?" Bulla leaned forward, eyes wide. "Were they murdered at the party? I don't remember seeing anything like that!"

Bulma shook her head. "From what Krillin heard on the scanner, it sounded like they just had too much to drink and didn't wake up this morning. A real tragedy. And one I hope you two hot messes learn from before you get yourselves into real trouble next time!"

The girls nodded, and shared a knowing look. Pan stood up and straightened out her clothes.

"Well, I'd better get going, I'm sure Krillin already called my mom too, and she's probably worried!"

"Good idea," Bulma said. "Bulla, now that you're up, I need you to go find Trunks and fetch his capsules from him. I'm pretty sure my only other convertible is in his case."

Pan stopped in her tracks, while Bulla groaned.

"Ugh, mom, do I have to? What do you need a convertible for anyway? Can't you just take a helicopter to wherever you need to go?"

All Bulma had to do was glare at Bulla, who then sighed, rolled her eyes, and agreed to run the errand.

"If it makes you feel better, Bulla, I'll go with you!"

"I thought you had to rush home and check in with your mom?"

Pan shook her head. "She can wait a little bit. Bulma, if my mom calls you'll tell her I'm alright, won't you?"

Bulma shrugged and nodded. "Trunks mentioned he was going to the mall to hang out with Goten while he signed autographs with Mr. Satan and the rest of the crew, so you can probably find him there."

* * *

"So tell me more about this boy you met last night."

Bulla's face flushed a bit, and she kept her eyes straight ahead as she and Pan flew toward the mall.

"There's not much else to say. Like I said, he was super hot, had a sexy accent, and he told me I was beautiful. Then his bitch of a girlfriend came up and pulled him away. Or at least I think it was his girlfriend. You never know with boys."

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Pan winked.

"Whatever. I'll probably never see him again. And I don't plan on talking about him all obsessively without ever telling you his name. Which was Kamirun, by the way. God, even his name was sexy!"

Pan pushed ahead. "It doesn't matter what my crush's name is. He's never going to notice me, and we'll never end up together anyway. I'll just do what I always do, and admire him from afar."

The two of them eventually reached the mall, and posted up on a nearby billboard to rest a moment before going inside. The parking lot was completely packed, with huge, twisting lines of people stretching out of the main entrances.

"Gosh," Pan said, "I didn't expect so many people to be here. I knew grandpa's movies were popular, even more so since he recruited Goten to co-star as his sidekick, but I didn't know people liked them THIS much! How are we ever going to find Trunks in this crowd?"

Bulla squinted for a bit, then let out an 'a-ha' noise. "It doesn't look like we have to worry about that, I see him out in the parking lot. But is that...? Oh dear..."

"What is it?"

"He's with Mai. This can't end well."

Pan scanned the lot, and eventually spotted him, helping Mai load an armful of shopping bags into her car. Trunks closed the rear door once everything was loaded up and stepped closer to Mai, who shied away, but he reached out to take her face into his hand. He lifted her chin, brushed her dark hair to the side, and went in for the kiss, but she leaned away at the last second and he got the cheek instead. She glanced up at him, then hung her head and went around, got in the car, and drove off. Trunks stood in place and watched her drive off. Once she was out of sight, he smashed his fist into nearby truck, leaving a sizable dent in its surface.

"I don't know whose temper is worse, my brother's or Goten's." Bulla rolled her eyes and turned to Pan, just in time to see her friend bursting into flames and blasting off. "What's her deal?" Bulla muttered to herself, watching Pan disappear before she flew down to greet her brother.

"Trunks! I didn't mean to spy, but didn't you say you were going to leave Mai alone from now on?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes without looking over at his younger sister. "She's my wife, I can't just stop talking to her entirely."

"Ex-wife," Bulla said, crossing her arms. "A fact she's made very clear to you on numerous occasions..."

"Do you need something?" Trunks leered over at her.

"Okay, I get it, you're in a mood. Sheesh. I'm only here because mom asked me to fetch your capsules from you so she could..."

Trunks pulled his capsule case from his jacket and threw it at her before she could finish her sentence. "Just shut up and take them." He punched the truck to his side again, this time sending it flying off in the distance. A concerned couple looked on in awe, then scrambled away when he asked them what they were looking at.

"Jeez big brother, that was kinda mean, don't you think? It's not their fault your ex-wife isn't into you anymore."

Trunks flew off without another word.

Bulla rolled her eyes, asked herself what had gotten into everyone, and then decided her best course of action was to go in the mall and shop off her hangover.

* * *

Krillin let out a long exhale as he walked in his front door and hung up his work jacket on the nearby coat rack. He shuffled through the living room and into the kitchen, where 18 stood in her apron, stirring at a pot that smelled of beef and carrots. Marron was in the kitchen as well, seated at the dining room table with a mess of markers, paper, and other craft materials strewn about. Without a word he sat at the opposite end, and when Marron didn't look up from her project, he put his head down into his arms.

A few seconds later, he felt 18's hands digging in to his shoulders. "Long day, honey?"

Krillin lifted his head just enough to look up at his wife as she massaged him. "Just a sad one. The worst part of the job is when people turn up dead, especially young girls with their whole lives ahead of them."

18 pulled away and went back to attending to dinner, but kept the conversation going. "I saw that on the news - sounds like a couple of college girls had too much to drink?"

Krillin nodded. "They were just a few years younger than Marron. Pan and Bulla's age. Heck, I'm pretty sure those two were even at the party where it happened."

Marron finally looked up from the card she had been scribbling away at. "Huh. I'd expect behavior like that from Bulla, but I'm surprised Pan would get tangled up with that. I wonder what Chi-Chi will have to say about it." She put her head back down and got right back to work.

"Yeah. I'd rather we change the subject though, I've heard enough about it today and I'm sure I'll be back at it tomorrow. How are those wedding invitations coming along, Marron? Shouldn't your fiance be here helping you out?"

18 laughed, and Marron looked up with a sigh.

"You know how busy he is right now, dad. I'll be lucky to see him at all before the engagement party, if he even shows up to that."

"He better show up to his own engagement party, or maybe he doesn't deserve to be marrying my beautiful daughter!"

Marron rolled her eyes in reply, and got back to work. They all sat in silence for a little while, before being interrupted by a ringing phone.

"Can you get that, honey? The food's almost ready, and I don't want to step away and accidentally burn it."

Krillin nodded, hopped out of his chair, and grabbed the receiver from the wall.

"Krillin? Hey Krillin it's Cooper, from the coroner's office."

He stroked the back of his bald head. "Hey Coop, it's kind of late, you know? I was just getting ready to sit down for dinner with the family."

"I'm sorry buddy. I just wasn't sure who else to call."

"Yeah? What's going on?"

"Well, I was closing up for the night and I saw...well I'm not even really sure what I saw, but you've said before that you've had some experience with some kinda...weird stuff, right?"

Krillin stroked his mustache. "I guess you could say that."

"Well you know those girls that got brought in earlier, the ones that had too much to drink? I was doing my final exam on them, and...gosh I don't know if I even wanna say it, I'm gonna sound crazy."

"It's alright, just spit it out Coop."

There was a pause from the other end of the line. "I hate to ask you this, but do you think you could come in and just take a look? I want to make sure I'm not seeing things."

"Can it wait til morning? I'm exhausted, and I really need some downtime with the family before I deal with any more of this mess."

Cooper struggled to form words on the other end of the line, then eventually relented. "Sure, Krillin. No problem. I'll wrap up here, and I'll just meet you in my office in the morning. Everything should be fine. Have a good night with your family."


	3. Training Never Stops

"You really are something else, Goten."

Salminda fastened her bra, shimmied back into her short skirt,and pulled her tank top down over her blonde hair.

After pulling his own clothes back on, Goten laid back on his trailer's couch and put his hands behind his head. "I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave."

Salminda rolled her eyes. "Isn't that from a rap song? Definitely not the lines we're supposed to be practicing right now."

"I almost forgot, _that's_ why you came over to my trailer! For some reason I got distracted."

She shook her head, leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away, Goten grabbed her for another deep kiss.

"As much as I'd love to stick around for round two, if I don't get over to makeup like, ten minutes ago, there's no way I'll be ready in time for the next scene."

Goten slapped her on the ass as she walked away, eliciting a little shriek.

"You're so bad, Goten." She winked at him, bit her lip, then opened the door of his trailer and jumped a bit.. "Mr. Satan! I almost didn't see you there! You scared me!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Salminda! Just checking to see if Goten is ready for his big scene! I do have the right trailer, don't I?"

"Of course! Goten and I were just practicing our lines for our scene later today. All we want is for Mr. Satan vs Maijin Buu 5 to be the best one yet!"

Salminda threw an exasperated look back at Goten, before high-fiving Mr. Satan and making her way over to makeup. Goten hopped up to his feet and smoothed out his hair as Mr. Satan entered his trailer.

"I sure do appreciate your dedication to this movie, Goten! I knew when we brought you on as my sidekick in the last movie that it was going to take us to the next level, but I gotta say, this is going even better than I expected!"

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Satan! I'm not like my dad, I can't just train train train all the time, little stuff like this reminds me that there's more to life than fighting!"

"Great to hear!" Mr. Satan clapped him on the back. "So anyway, the reason I'm here is that I kind of need your help with something. Buu is in one of his moods again, and he refuses to start filming until he gets his fix of tapioca pudding for the day. Problem is, he's been going through so much of it lately that we're clean out! I hate to ask, but do you think you can fly over to the supermarket quick and..."

"Not a problem, Mr. Satan. I'll be there and back in ten minutes."

Mr. Satan sighed in relief. "You're a real life saver, my boy! As they say, the show must go on!" He let out a loud chuckle, then turned to leave Goten's trailer. Before he stepped outside he hesitated, and turned back to Goten. "Say, I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but I gotta ask...you _were_ just practicing lines with Salminda just now, right? No sort of funny business?"

Goten shot him an incredulous look. "Funny business? What do you mean by that?"

Mr. Satan chuckled again and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all! I'm sorry I asked!" He ran out of the trailer and slammed the door shut behind him.

A buzzing sound from the counter distracted Goten before he could leave. He snatched his phone off of it and answered.

"Hey mom, I'm kind of in a rush right now, is something wrong?"

"Oh, Mr. Hollywood thinks he's too busy to talk to his mother now, is it? You're just as bad as your father! At least my Gohan still makes time for me when I call!"

"It's not that, mom, I just need to start filming soon, and I have to run an errand for Mr. Satan before we can get started."

Chi-chi's voice calmed a bit. "I know, I know. I just barely see you these days, and I miss my Goten. I won't keep you. I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget about the party tomorrow..."

"Of course I didn't forget mom. How could I forget about my own engagement party?"

"You're right, Goten. I'm sorry I worried. It's just that poor Marron has been working so hard to plan it, and she hasn't said anything but I know she's very stressed out that you have so much going on and can't help out. Maybe you could give her a call later, and offer to help out just a little bit?"

Goten sighed. "I'll do what I can mom. We have a long day of filming today though, and I don't know when I'm going to get out of here..."

"She's your fiance, Goten! Marriage is way more important than some silly movie! Ugh, you really are your father's son!" She clicked the phone down.

After putting his own phone down, Goten rubbed at his temples and picked up the nearby picture frame. He stood with his arm around Marron under a tree, between his parents and hers, all with huge grins on their faces. 'What the hell am I doing?' he said under his breath, before he flipped it down and left his trailer.

* * *

Vegeta sat in the grass with his legs crossed and his arms out to his sides, spine erect and eyes glued on Goku, who was in the same position just a few feet away. They'd been sitting there for several hours, and both of them were beginning to go stir crazy.

"How much longer do we have to sit here like this? I'm getting hungry!" Goku's stomach rumbled, and he reached a hand over to clutch at it.

Whis whacked Goku on the head with his staff. "It is vital to your training that you remain both silent and still. If you cannot do that for a few short hours, then there is little hope you will ever reach the next level."

"That whining of yours is why I will reach the next level before you this time, Kakarot!"

Whis reached over and whacked Vegeta's head. "Silent and still, Vegeta!"

Goku laughed, Vegeta grumbled, and they went back to silently staring at each other in the grass. After they remained that way for a few minutes, Whis continued the lesson he had touched on earlier in the day.

"Just as Super Saiyan Blue is a mastery of the Super Saiyan form, Ultra Instinct is a mastery of the ki which every being in existence possesses. Ki is the life force which drives us, and though martial arts training is focused on mastery of it, letting it master you is the key to tapping into your maximum potential."

They were interrupted when Gohan landed on his back between them, spraying them with dust and debris as he slid across the ground. Beerus floated over with his hands on his back, shaking his head.

"Hard to believe that you're really Goku's son. At least your father put up a halfway decent fight the first time we went at it."

"I put up more than a decent fight, Beerus! I almost beat you!" Goku glared over at Beerus, prompting Whis to whack him over the head again.

"As if!" Beerus said." I went easy on you that first time, and frankly if it weren't for Bulma showing us all of that delicious food, I would have destroyed your pathetic little planet and I could be napping right now instead of wasting my time with all of you!"

Whis hung his head. "This is pointless. So much for keeping everyone focused."

Vegeta rose to his feet. "I've had enough sitting around for one day, anyway. Beerus, you and I both know that Kakarot's son will never give you any sort of real challenge. You should be fighting me instead!"

"No, fight me Beerus!" Goku chimed in.

Gohan struggled to his feet and shook his head. "Thanks guys, you're making me super glad I came along this time."

"Hey, don't let it get to you, Gohan! I'm just glad you're training again! I know you're gonna catch up to us again in no time!"

"As if!" Vegeta said. "You had your shining moment when we fought Cell! And Kakarot, you've stolen the spotlight plenty of times! It's my turn to be the strongest Saiyan again!"

Beerus yawned. "This bickering is exhausting. Why don't you just fight each other? I'm going to take a nap." He floated off, and Whis put a hand up to his mouth and laughed.

"I suppose we'll just call it a day, for now. We can resume tomorrow, though I fear that consistent mastery of Ultra Instinct is still a long ways off for all of you."

"Forget Ultra Instinct!" Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan Blue, and pointed to Goku. "I don't need to copy you anymore Kakarot! I'll find my own level beyond this form, and then I'll reclaim my rightful place as prince of the Saiyans once more!"

Goku powered up and smirked. "There's nothing I'd like to see more, Vegeta, but no matter how much you power up, you still won't beat me!"

Whis healed Gohan, and the two of them stood back and watched as Goku and Vegeta went at it yet again.

* * *

Krillin yawned as he pulled his scooter up to the coroner's office downtown. He hopped off and was nearly run down by a speeding motorist, which tempted him to hop back on and chase the madman down to issue a well deserved ticket. But knowing that he had put Cooper off for long enough, he decided against it and walked up the stone steps before him.

It's not that he was avoiding Cooper, he just hated looking at dead bodies. Being blown up by Frieza and who knows how many other space monsters had a lasting effect on him, and for lack of a better term, it triggered him to look at corpses. Hit a bit too close to home. But a promise was a promise, and as the mid-afternoon sun curved into its decline for the day, he stepped into the depressing building.

It reeked of cleaning chemicals and an overload of air fresheners - all necessary to mask the scent of death just a few doors away, Krillin was sure. He walked up to the receptionist, an overweight gothic girl in glasses who was reading a magazine that had an abundantly tattooed gangster on the front.

"Hey there, I'm here to speak with Coop." He got on his tip-toes and leaned onto the counter.

The gothic girl snapped her gum, not bothering to look up from her magazine. "He ain't here."

Krillin raised an eyebrow. "Is he out to lunch or something? Pretty sure he's expecting me."

She glared over at him. "No, he just never showed up this morning. I don't know why I'm even here, but if I'm not here I don't get paid, so here I am." She looked back down at her magazine.

"Well do you mind if I go in back and see if he left a note for me or anything? When we talked last night he was pretty adamant that I come see him today."

"Do whatever you want, mister. Just don't try to run off with any of the dead bodies or I'll call the police."

Krillin was tempted to point at his badge and tell her he was the police, but after realizing it wasn't worth the effort he just walked toward the back and through the rotating doors stationed there. He had never been in the building before, but he figured he'd get where he needed to be if he just kept walking straight through the long hallway ahead of him. As he moved ahead, he noticed a door with Cooper's nameplate next to it.

The light was on, so he knocked as he pushed the door open and peeked inside. It was empty, with various papers scattered all about, but no sign of Coop. He turned around and continued down the hallway, getting a bit uneasy as the florescent lights above began to flicker. The air freshener scents were fading, and the rotting smell of death grew stronger. On top of that, it was eerily silent back there, and all Krillin wanted to do was turn around and flee, call Cooper when he got home to reschedule, or bail completely. Instead, he reached the door at the end of the hall, pushed it open, and dropped his jaw when he saw the scene inside.

Blood was smeared all over the white walls of the room and splattered across the tile flooring and steel tables within. The bodies of the two girls that had been recovered from the party the day before were laying on two of the tables, split wide open in the torso, as if something had burst forth from each of them with the force of a geyser.

Frozen in place, Krillin just looked back and forth between them, before it all caught up to him and he vomited at his feet. After a few waves, while he was bent forward, his eyes shifted up, and that's when he noticed Cooper's body slumped against the wall at the end of the room. His clothes were ripped to shreds and his body was gouged all over with claw marks. Shattered glass was spread all around him, and Krillin noticed that something had broken through and out of the skylights at the top of the room.


	4. Saiyans In Love

"Really Cabba?" Caulifla rolled over onto her back and pulled the blanket up to cover herself. "Is that really all you have to offer today? We haven't fucked in a week and it's all over in less than a minute? Sheesh, what's the point even?"

Cabba leaned up against the headboard of Caulifla's massive bed and tried to stroke her hair, but she swatted his hand away. "It's been a week for me too, I've been away on orders from King Sadala! And I thought about you the whole time..."

Caulifla rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound. "You make me sick sometimes, Cabba. You act like we're an item or something." She hopped up out of bed, walked over to her closet, grabbed a pink tube top and purple sweatpants, and slipped them on.

"Well, aren't we an item?"

"We're..." Caulifla crossed her arms and sighed. "We are what we are. Why do we have to put labels on things?"

"Because I love you Caulifla!"

Her face sunk. "You're such a sap, Cabba. How did I get stuck in the universe where you're the best man the Saiyans have to offer?"

"That's no way to respond to me saying I love you! Did you already forget about what happened when we went on that mission to defend the Queefles, and took down the last of Frost's army? What you said to me after?"

"That was almost eight years ago Cabba! I was high on emotions from fighting, I was out of my mind and just wanted a good fuck! That didn't mean I wanted to get married and pop out weak little babies with you!"

Cabba was on the verge of tears when the bedroom door flung open and Kale ran through blushed upon seeing Cabba sitting in just his underwear on the bed, and she looked down as he scrambled to grab the blanket and cover himself.

"Sorry for interrupting," Kale said.

Caulifla laughed. "Kale! No problem at all! It's not your fault that Cabba can't figure out how to get dressed as fast as he comes!"

"I only came in unannounced because...well it's an emergency, really."

"Well spit it out then!"

Kale bit her lip and looked down. "Frost has escaped."

"What?!" Caulifla pulled at her hair.

"How is that possible?" Cabba said. "After we captured him the last time, he was locked up in a prison with 500 times normal gravity, and we had a hundred guards on the perimeter at all times! Including some of our best warriors!"

Kale shook her head. "They're all dead."

"Dead?" Caulifla dashed over to Kale and got in her face. "They can't all be dead! Who told you that? What about my brother Renso?"

"It didn't sound good."

Caulifla clenched her fists, let out a scream, and engulfed herself in golden flames. "Get dressed Cabba! We're going to find Frost and make him pay!"

* * *

"Remind me again why you dragged me along to the mall? Didn't you just go shopping yesterday and buy like, ten new pairs of shoes?"

"Jeez Pan, if I knew you were in a buzzkill mood again today I wouldn't have invited you along. And besides, it's your uncle's engagement party tonight and I don't have _anything_ to wear! I can't just show up wearing the same red outfit I always wear!"

Bulla and Pan marched through the mall, stopping at almost every shop so Bulla could try on several outfits, find something wrong with them, and ultimately decide not to buy anything. This went on for a couple hours, before Pan finally complained that she was getting hungry and Bulla agreed to take a break at the food court. When they were close enough that Pan began to salivate at the scents floating all around, Bulla grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a decorative fake tree.

"Holy Shenron, it's him!"

"It's who?"

"Kamirun! The boy from the party! He's right there!"

Bulla pointed to a guy with long hair walking with a busty blonde girl at his side. They just walked out of the women's underwear store nearby, and within seconds the girl was screaming at him about something. They drew plenty of stares as she ranted on, shoved him, slapped him, and finally stormed away. Kamirun stood there dumbfounded, holding three bags of women's underwear in his arms.

"That's the boy?" Pan looked at Bulla, over to him, then back at Bulla. "I hate to say it, but he kinda looks like a young Yamcha."

Bulla widened her eyes and dropped her jaw. "He does NOT! Yamcha is a washed up pervert, even worse than Master Roshi!"

"Like mother like daughter." Pan smirked and Bulla's eyes grew even wider.

"I do not have the same awful taste in men that my mom does! I'm offended you would even say that!"

"Excuse me, but is that you Bulla?"

The two girls gasped and looked up, seeing that Kamirun had approached and was peeking around the fake tree at them. Pan giggled and started walking away.

"Well, I'm awfully hungry, how about you come find me when you're done here, okay?" She scurried off to the food court, leaving Bulla alone with Kamirun.

Bulla stood up straight and tried to pretend she hadn't been hiding and spying on him. "Kamirun! Small world, crazy seeing you here! I didn't even see you til just now, nope I didn't! Are you here alone?"

He grinned and shook his head. "I find it rather hard to believe you didn't witness the little scene that my girlfriend and I just had over there. Or rather, ex-girlfriend..."

"Oh?" Bulla perked up.

"I don't know if you overheard, but she called me a 'disgusting excuse for a man' and then slapped me and told me to find my own way home, because we are 'so over.' I would say it's been an unfortunate day, but then I spotted you."

Bulla smiled and shook her head. "You've been single for all of thirty seconds, and you're already out flirting with other girls? Maybe she was right about you."

"Perhaps she was. Between you and I, the relationship was on rather shaky grounds for some time now anyway. But you're right, I should definitely allow myself some time to heal before I start talking to more beautiful women than her. Perhaps you're free for dinner on Friday? That gives me a solid three days to weep it all out."

"I think I'd like that."

"I think I would too. How about you give me your number, and I'll call you when I've identified the fanciest restaurant in the city, one worthy of your presence?"

Bulla nodded, then entered her number into his phone. As she handed it back to him, she blushed and felt the hints of a tingle at the top of her back.

* * *

"This is horrible."

Kale scanned the carnage all around when they arrived at what used to be the maximum security prison that housed Frost. Now it looked as bad as the stage at the end of the Tournament of Power, only with dead bodies everywhere, spread across the broken down debris. It was the middle of the night, and their only light came from the few floodlights which hadn't been affected by all the destruction.

Cabba landed next to her, amidst a pile of fallen Saiyan warriors. "I knew Frost was bad news, but I didn't know he was capable of this kind of pure evil."

"Renso!" Caulifla called out with her hands cupped over her mouth."Where are you, brother?"

"They can't all be dead, can they?" Cabba knelt down next to a pile of bodies, seeing that most had become ki blast swiss cheese, if anything resembling a full body was left of them at all.

"Over here!" Kale yelled out, prompting Caulifla and Cabba to run over.

"Renso!" Caulifla went down to her brother's side, taking him into her arms. He clutched at his side, where a large chunk of his armor and flesh was missing. "Hang on Renso, we'll get you the help you need."

He shook his head.. "It's too late for me sis. You must know, Frost escaped. It all happened so fast, I couldn't tell..." he paused to cough up some blood. "There was an explosion of energy out of nowhere, took out a lot of us, then next thing I know Frost is hovering above us laughing. We charged him, but he was stronger than I thought, he took us out with no problems at all. Just laughed that wicked little laugh the whole time. He wasn't...it wasn't just..." He resumed coughing, more blood coming out with each heave. After one final wheeze, his eyes bulged and he went limp.

Caulifla shouted and charged again, not relenting in her rage until she reached Super Saiyan 2. "Frost will pay for this! I'll kill the bastard myself!"

Kale nodded over at her. "You know I'll help, sis!"

"We should consult King Sadala before we do anything," Cabba said.

"Fuck King Sadala! I don't need his permission to rip that sleazy little bastard in half!"

"Maybe he's right, sis." Kale looked around again at the heaps of fallen Saiyans. "The Frost I remember was strong, but not strong enough to break through the ki shield we put up ourselves, then still have the strength slaughter a whole army of Saiyans and escape without a trace. Either he had help, or he somehow got a lot stronger than we remember."

Caulifla growled, then shot a stream of ki blasts up in the air at nobody in particular. She finally relaxed back to her normal form and turned to the others.

"Fine, we can speak with King Sadala. But when we find Frost, you two better not get in the way of me ripping him in half!"


	5. Old Friends

"So, what do you guys make of the pictures?"

Krillin stood with his arms crossed, atop Earth's lookout, glancing back and forth between Piccolo and Dende.

"Its pretty brutal, that's for sure," Piccolo said.

The pictures they were looking at came from the police department's crime scene investigation team, who Krillin called after he finished vomiting upon discovering his now deceased friend Cooper. Krillin requested copies of the photos afterwards, but couldn't look at them himself without dry heaving. He was no stranger to brutal injuries after so many years of fighting alongside Goku, but the gory mess he stumbled upon at the coroner's office was on a different level.

"It looks like some creatures clawed their way out from each of the bodies, then teamed up on your friend." Dende shook his head.

Krillin sighed and nodded. "I don't know of any sort of Earth creature that would do such a thing. The first image that popped into my head were little mini Saibamen planted inside those poor girls, but I'm pretty sure those went extinct along with Nappa way back in the day."

Piccolo shook his head. "If there were Saibamen out there wandering around, one of us would have sensed their energy and destroyed them by now. But that doesn't rule out some other alien parasite we just don't know about yet."

"Whatever they are," Dende said, "it looks like they grow fast. The holes in the corpses they emerged from aren't that large, but the claw marks in Krillin's friend look like they're from mid-sized dinosaurs. The holes in the skylight they escaped from are way bigger than the ones in the corpses."

Flashes of memory caught up to Krillin, and he struggled to keep his lunch down.

"I appreciate you guys taking a look, but it sounds like you're just as lost as I am. Do you think we should show Bulma and the others, and see what they have to think?"

"No. Whatever this is, it's in hiding for now. No reason to ruin your daughter's special day by worrying everyone about something we know nothing about yet. I'll bring it up with Gohan when he gets back from training later this evening - maybe he's encountered something like this in his studies."

"If you say so, Piccolo. My police force is also out there searching the city for anything suspicious, so I should know right away if anything weird shows up. Before we head out though, I do have one other picture I haven't shown you guys yet."

Dende and Piccolo looked up at Krillin as he pulled a bloody Polaroid from his back pocket.

"As I was waiting for CSI to show up, I noticed that Coop had this sticking out of what was left of his lab coat pocket. He must have snapped it just before everything went down. Maybe I should have shown you this first, but I still have no idea what to make of it. I know the girls weren't pregnant when we found their bodies, so all the stomach swelling must be from whatever burst out of them, but the marks on their bellies..."

He handed the photo over, eliciting gasps from Piccolo and Dende when they saw it.

"What the?"

"Are those...it couldn't be! Why would their stomachs have the same markings as the five and six star Dragon Balls? "

* * *

Typically, Trunks avoided copying his future self's moves whenever possible. Like he had insisted in many past arguments with Mai, he was his own person, and he was dedicated to carving out his own path in life. Besides, he didn't have the cool sword or history of tragedy that would help him pull the look off.

But desperate times call for desperate measures. Goten's Kamehameha wave was barreling up at him, and his friend did not appear to be holding back at all that early afternoon. Trunks flipped his hands around in just the right pattern to summon up the energy he needed, then shouted out and countered with a wave of his own energy.

"Burning attack!"

His blast met Goten's mid-air, and the two Saiyans each took turns pushing for advantage with their respective attacks. Trunks yelled out as he mustered up more energy to add to his side of the attack, briefly pushing Goten's attack down far enough that he thought it would be enough to win the duel. But just as it looked like his attack was about to engulf his friendly rival, Goten found his second wind and pushed back, quickly swallowing up Trunks's attack.

Trunks was forced to abandon his position and dive to the side, where he watched as the energy shot out into space. He locked eyes with Goten and charged down at him from above, then swung wildly when he was close enough to make contact. Goten dodged, then caught Trunks with a knee to the stomach, followed by a nasty right hook that knocked the wind right out of him. Trunks fell to his knees to catch his breath.

"Is that all you've got? I was just getting started." Goten crossed his arms.

Trunks let out a few coughs as he regained composure and rose to his feet. "Are we done here? You know, there are places we need to be soon."

"You've gotten soft, Trunks. You used to train with me every day. I'm even rusty from all the time I've been spending on the movie set lately! What have you even been doing all this time? Standing outside Mai's house with a boombox over your head, begging for her to take you back?"

"My relationship with Mai is none of your business, Goten! She going through a hard time right now, and even if we can't be together she still needs me, okay?"

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy. Meanwhile I'm getting stronger by the day! Soon I'm gonna leave you in the dust just like my dad did to yours, years ago!"

"Fine, Goten, you're stronger than me right now. Is that what you wanted to hear? Now can we go? You're gonna be late to your own engagement party."

Goten rolled his eyes. "It's still early, and we're already going to be wasting our whole evening having the girls talk our ears off, why waste the whole afternoon too? We have plenty of time for one more round. Come on buddy, what do you say?"

Trunks shook his head. "You're going to make an even flakier husband than your dad..."

Goten smirked and dropped into his fighting stance. "At least my dad has managed to stay married to the woman he loves, unlike some other people I know."

Trunks put a tongue to his cheek and then powered up to Super Saiyan.

"You're a real asshole, Goten."


	6. How It Always Starts

Since she was still only eighteen, Bulla knew the wine would be off-limits. When her mom was hosting she could usually get away with sneaking some anyway, but that was a big no-no at Chi-Chi's house. She still remembered a couple years prior, at Pan's high school graduation party , when she thought she was being stealthy. Turned out Chi-Chi was watching her the whole time, and she was forced to spend the rest of the party on clean-up duty. Before they left, Chi-Chi had gotten Bulma and Vegeta to promise to send her to rehab, which luckily never came to fruition since her mom later admitted to doing the same thing at her age.

So this time Bulla came prepared to the full day engagement party. She placed her several liters of Coca-Cola in the drinks fridge, made sure to open them up in front of Chi-Chi and take a hearty swig, then once the overbearing woman got distracted and looked away, Bulla would pull out one of the several flasks of rum she tucked away in her bra to top it off.

It wasn't ideal, but it made it far more tolerable to sit through a day of family and friends reminiscing yet again about fight stories she'd heard a million times before, that all happened before she was even born.

Aside from Chi-Chi, Videl and Pan were the only other ones there when they arrived. Luckily, Chi-Chi had pretty much everything already set up at that point, so helping out didn't take too long. Afterward, Chi-Chi recruited Bulma and Videl to help her in the kitchen, leaving Bulla and Pan free to hang out and welcome the other guests as they arrived.

"So how excited are you for your date?" Pan asked, sipping at the wine she was just old enough to drink in front of Chi-Chi.

"I honestly haven't been this excited for a date since middle school. I know it's dumb since I barely know him, and from what I've seen there's every chance he's a total sleazeball, but it's such a nice change of pace from all the typical boys who forget how to talk and jizz in their pants whenever they get close to me."

"Love how modest you are, Bulla. At least you can get guys to talk to you. I'm just an invisible tomboy to most of them."

Bulla took a hearty pull from her rum and coke. "That's bullshit, girl. I've seen plenty of guys trying to talk to you, but you always ignore them because they're not HIM. With the way you talk about your mystery crush, he must be the sexiest, smoothest guy in the multi-verse. If I ever meet him, I might just have to steal him from you."

Pan giggled. "Oh, I'm not too worried about that. Let's just say you're not his type."

Bulla put a hand to her chest in mock offense, but before they could continue their conversation, Marron and 18 arrived, prompting Chi-Chi and the others to gleefully cry out and welcome them.

"There's my little guest of honor! Oh Marron, you look just as beautiful as your mother! My Goten is such a lucky boy!"

Marron blushed. "You're too sweet, Chi-Chi. Your home looks beautiful, as always. You really didn't need to do all this just for my little old engagement party!"

"Of course I did! And this is nothing, just wait until you see the decoration and feast I have planned for the wedding in a couple of months!"

"Where's Krillin?" Bulma chimed in. "Not working, I hope!"

18 sighed. "He's just wrapping up a few things and he'll be right over. There's a lot going on with those party deaths from last weekend."

"What a tragedy," Videl said. "I'm just glad our girls are smart enough to avoid places like that."

Bulma shot a dirty look over at Bulla and Pan. "Same here, it would be a damn shame if our little girls were foolish enough to get tangled up in that dangerous lifestyle."

The two girls scratched the back of their heads and let out awkward laughs. Marron looked over to them.

"I am SO glad you two could make it today too, always nice to see my sisters!"

Bulla forced a smile and nodded, probably a bit too enthusiastically. Luckily, Videl chimed in again before she had to come up with some sort of too-nice reply.

"I understand Krillin being a bit late because of work, but where is Goten? This is just as much his party as yours, Marron."

Marron smiled. "He should be here anytime. We talked this morning and he told me that he'd fly over with Trunks as soon as they're done with their morning training session."

"Ugh, men! I swear, Goten is his father's son alright! You just say the word Marron, and I'll track him down and drag him back by his spiky little Saiyan hair if I have to!"

"Thank you Chi-Chi, but that won't be necessary. I know how important his training is to him, and it will all pay off if this wonderful time of peace ever comes to an end. I'm just happy when he's happy."

Chi-Chi teared up, and the other women all let out an 'aww.'

"You are such a sweetheart, Marron! I'm so excited to have you become an official member of the family soon!"

After that, the group naturally split off the way it usually did - Marron conversing with the older women, and Pan and Bulla back on the couch, keeping to themselves. Bulla grabbed another liter of Coke from the fridge, and mixed it while Pan mocked her for it.

"If we're being honest here, I still can't believe your uncle Goten is getting married to her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just never really thought she was his type. We both know Goten's a cocky asshole, and he's hot enough to pull it off. Who knows how many of his past co-stars he's boned on set. Then one day he just up and decides to settle down with her? I mean, who are we kidding, she might have her mother's hair but she definitely got her stubby little body and looks from her dad."

"Bulla!"

"I'm not trying to be mean. It is what it is."

Pan rolled her eyes. "She's super pretty, Bulla. And that's far from all that matters anyway. Goten needs someone like her in his life to keep him grounded. I feel like you've just had a problem with her since she called you out last year for trying to date three guys at the same time."

"So not true! She just reminds me more of your grandma than her mom, but maybe what they say is true, and guys really do end up married to someone just like their mother."

Piccolo and Krillin were the next to show up, and after Krillin voiced his displeasure about Goten still not being there, Chi-Chi suggested they move the party to the picnic tables outside. Once out there, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Puar, and Yamcha all arrived as well.

Bulla tried to avoid eye contact with Yamcha as he walked by her toward where the snacks and drinks were, but like usual, he made a comment anyway.

"Pan, good to see you! And Bulla, great to see you! You're looking more like your gorgeous mother every day!"

She forced a smile and thanked him, before dragging Pan away by the arm. "See Pan, I told you he's a super creep!"

When Mr. Satan showed up, sans Buu, Pan ran up and gave him a hug.

"Grandpa! You made it!"

"Well of course I did! Your dad is my son-in-law after all, and that makes Goten part of the family too! Speaking of, where is the little bugger?"

"He's off training," Bulla said.

"Typical Saiyan! Guess they know that they have to stay on top of their game if they ever want to be as strong as me!" He flexed, and the girls giggled.

"Where's Buu?" Pan asked.

"Oh, he's napping of course! It's hard enough to keep him awake and cooperating all day on set, but all the pudding and puppies definitely help! Can only ask so much of the big guy though!"

As the day wore on, Bulla worked up more of a buzz, and soon she and Pan were happily socializing with the others, even asking for details on the old stories they'd each heard countless times before. Yamcha and Tien reminisced on the days back when they actually posed a threat to Goku, Videl joked about how Gohan always used to try and impress her as the Great Saiyaman, Bulma spilled a bit of wine as she lost herself in tales of her crush on Vegeta growing while they were on Namek together, and even Yajirobe joined in on the nostalgia with his dramatic retelling of the time he hacked off Vegeta's tail, saved the Earth, and how if it wasn't for that Vegeta wouldn't have become the guy Bulma fell in love with.

"By the way, he's not around right now listening, is he? I don't think he likes that story as much as I do." Yajirobe scanned the area anxiously, giving the others a good laugh.

Bulma shook her head. "He's not here now, but he should be getting back anytime now. No way Goku and Beerus will let his obsession with training get in the way of sharing in the delicious feast Chi-Chi is cooking up for us all!"

Krillin scowled. "At this rate, they'll get here before Trunks and Goten do. It's not right, this is an important day, and they should all be here. Especially Goten!"

Marron just smiled, but it was obvious that she too was growing a bit impatient about Goten's absence.

Piccolo, who as usual had been mostly quiet to that point, stepped forward.

"I can sense their energy not too far from here. They've been going at it for quite some time now. If he's anything like his father, he can easily lose track of time while he's training. Maybe he just needs a friendly reminder. I'd be happy to be that reminder."

"Thanks, Piccolo." Krillin said.

Marron smiled at him and voiced her thanks as well, and he flew off without another word. There was a short silence afterwards, which Bulma eventually broke after downing her glass of wine.

"Well as long as we're all sitting here waiting for the rest of the boys, I have something to show you guys!"

She dug around in her purse, pulled a capsule case out, then pulled a hot pink capsule from it and clicked it as she threw it out in front of her. After the puff of smoke cleared, its contents were revealed - an ancient-looking ornate mirror, which stood at least ten feet tall and six feet wide. Its glass surface was too foggy for anyone to make out a clean reflection, and at the top of the gold trim which twisted all along its edges, there was a spherical socket.

"Uh, Bulma, it's nice and all, but with all your money don't you think you could afford a fancier wedding present?" Yamcha said, rubbing his chin.

Bulma growled, then knocked him to the ground with a punch to the back of his head.

"Of course this isn't my present for Marron, you idiot! This is an ancient artifact that I found at an auction near my latest inventor's conference! And I'll have you know, it cost more money than your bum-ass will ever make!"

"Well I think it's pretty neat!" Mr. Satan said, backing away slowly. "But knowing you guys, it's probably super dangerous!"

"Nonsense!" Bulma countered, not all that convincingly. "I mean the old monk who put it up for sale DID say that that if you had the key to unlock it, that you could peer into a whole different world, but he assured me that it was a beautiful place! What reason would he have to lie?"

With that comment, the others began to back away as well. Bulla, being her mother's daughter (and a bit drunk), was the only one to step forward.

"Sounds cool to me, mom! I bet you have the key so we can test it out, too!"

Bulma winked. "You bet I do! At least I think I do..." She reached back into her purse, and pulled out the One-Star Dragon Ball for everyone to see. "What do you say guys? You gotta admit, it outta be more interesting than just standing around and waiting for the boys to show up!"

A nervous silence followed, finally broken up by Pan.

"I say go for it!"

"That's the spirit!" Bulma looked from the Dragon Ball, to the top of the mirror, then back at the group. "I might need a little help though..."

"I got it, mom!"

Bulla took the Dragon Ball and floated up to the top of the tall mirror, where she reached out and inserted it into the socket. It was a perfect fit, and by the time she floated back to the ground, the mirror had already started to react.

It started with a gentle vibration as a dim glow flowed down from the top of the mirror all the way to the bottom. The glow grew brighter and brighter until it became almost as blinding as a solar flare, causing everyone to shield their eyes until it finally faded some. When they looked up, the mirror was no longer glowing. Instead, it looked as if a door had been opened, and on the other side was a dark, rainy alley.


	7. Crossroads

King Sadala had given the Universe 6 Saiyans one full day to track down Frost and bring him to justice. At first he was reluctant to even allow for that, citing the hundreds of his Saiyan warriors already dead from the villain's surprise escape. His initial decision was to hire Hit to assassinate Frost, but when Caulifla threw a fit and challenged his Saiyan pride he relented, his only condition being that Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla all stick together while they sought out the dangerous threat.

They followed that order for the first half of their search, at which point Caulifla suggested they could cover more ground if they split up. Cabba did not like that idea one bit, but after mocking him for being a wimp, Caulifla took off with Kale anyway. He thought of returning to King Sadala, but then he considered how impressive it would look to Caulifla if he managed to apprehend Frost all on his own. That thought propelled him forward, even into the final minutes before they were to report back to their king.

As he flew over the always rainy metropolis of Supinachu, he felt a familiar, dark energy below, and knew that Frost was somewhere nearby. He descended down through the thick cloud cover, drops of rain pelting his face as he made his way closer to the trace of energy. Once he broke through, his jaw dropped at the sight below him.

Many skyscrapers in the major Saiyan city had been completely leveled, leaving only flames and debris in their wake. Crashed cars were abandoned on every corner, and panicked citizens ran in every direction to escape the mayhem. Cabba scanned the area to find where it was originating from, which became easier when a huge sphere of energy exploded up from the ground nearby.

He landed next to a dozen or so fellow Saiyans that had opted to stand up to the evil being attempting to destroy their city. As the smoke from the previous attack cleared, Frost emerged with a grin upon his face.

"Still feeling brave, Saiyans? Do you truly believe that you have any hope of stopping me?"

Cabba stepped forward. "Frost! Stop what you are doing right this instant and surrender, and I may allow you to live!"

Frost looked him up and down, then chuckled. "Well well, if it isn't the brave little maggot who had me imprisoned all those years ago."

"Run!" Cabba said to the others. "Save yourselves, save your families! I'll handle this bastard!"

"Oh, will you now?"

The others hesitated only a moment before doing as instructed. Frost scowled as they attempted to flee and put his palm up, sending a wave of energy out in their direction. Cabba threw his arms up to shield them from the blast, which hit with far more force than he expected. He had to power up into a Super Saiyan in order to muster up the energy required to finally dissipate the attack, which proved to be quite the difficult task. As he heaved in an effort to catch his breath, Frost took a few steps closer.

"A bit stronger than you expected, boy? That's what you get for locking me up for over a decade, with nothing to do but train and plot my revenge!"

"Surrender now, Frost! The others are on their way, and they have no intention of showing you any mercy!"

Frost looked up to the sky, and shrugged. "I don't sense any other monkeys approaching. Even if they are on the way, you'll be dead long before they arrive."

Cabba narrowed his eyes, took a deep breath, and charged at Frost. He began his onslaught with a flurry of punches, each of which Frost easily dodged while dancing backward. When he attempted to sweep Frost's legs, Frost effortlessly hopped over him and countered with his tail, knocking Cabba off balance. That was enough time for Frost to grip one of his arms, use it to pull him closer, and then bring an elbow down to bend Cabba's own elbow backwards.

Cabba let out a scream in unison with the sickening crack that resulted from his injury. Frost's eyes lit up with joy as he let loose with an onslaught of his own, pummeling Cabba's torso with thunderous punches that he was helpless to defend against. When it was over, Cabba was on his hands on knees on the ground, coughing up blood.

"Pathetic," Frost said, before he kicked Cabba under the chin, sending the Saiyan flying into the brick wall at the back of a nearby alley, and knocking the Super Saiyan right out of him.

The world was spinning, and all Cabba could make out at that point was Frost laughing in the distance. He tried to push to his feet, but his legs were too weak. He tried to at least crawl from his current position, but the searing pain in his arm prevented him from making any progress. Looking back at Frost, he saw that his foe had lifted a finger, and was gathering a condensed ki blast at its tip.

"I'm sorry Caulifla," he muttered. "I let you down. I let everyone down."

Resigned to his fate, Cabba let his head fall back against the bricks behind him. But before Frost could let his attack fly, a large wall with glowing edges appeared from out of nowhere between them.

* * *

"I told you all to trust me!" Bulma said, peeking into the portal that had opened through the ancient mirror she just introduced to everyone. "It's not quite the beautiful landscape I expected, but I think I deserve some credit for..."

She stopped herself as a beam of pink energy flew past her face, taking a few strands of hair with it and leaving a shallow cut on her cheek. Screams rang out from behind her, and she glanced back over her shoulder to see 18 staring back, eyes wide.

18 looked down at the right side of her chest, where she now had a sizable hole that cut all the way through her body. She stood in shock for a few moments, before falling down into Krillin's arms.

"18!" Krillin shouted.

A tearful Marron ran to her side. "Mom! Oh my gosh, mom please tell me you're okay!"

As 18 struggled to stay conscious, Bulma put a hand to her mouth, frozen in place and left wondering what horrible mess she had just gotten everyone into. Her first thought was that she needed to close whatever door she had just opened, before the situation got any more out of control. She turned to where Bulla had been standing moments before, intending to ask her to pull the Dragon Ball out of the mirror.

As soon as she spun around, however, a hand reached out and grabbed her by the throat, then lifted her into the air. With her eyes wide, Bulma managed to choke out one word.

"Frost?"


	8. The Next Generation

"Put my mom down!"

Bulla charged at Frost with her fist pulled back, but Frost easily swatted her away his tail, sending her flying into the crowd of others not too far away. He continued choking Bulma out, as she desperately kicked her legs to get free.

"Is that...is that Frieza?" Yajirobe said, backing away and preparing to flee.

Chi-Chi scowled. "It's not Frieza, he's just a cheap Frieza knock-off from another universe! One who has to fight dirty or pick on helpless women to win a fight!" She took a few steps forward, and shouted out at him. "Hey loser! You're ruining my future daughter-in-law's party! Put Bulma down and go back to whatever hole you climbed out from!"

He smirked at Chi-Chi, then used his free hand to launch an energy blast at the mirror-portal he had just stepped through. It went flying off at the end of the blast, leaving a long divot in the ground.

"Looks like you're stuck with me now. But thank you for volunteering to be my next victim after I'm finished with this ugly blue-haired woman. It's been far too long since I had an enjoyable killing spree."

Chi-Chi growled, and started to charge at Frost, but Pan leaped forward and stopped her.

"I've got this one, grandma. You stay back and help with 18."

Chi-Chi hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Watch out for poison needles, honey. This sleazeball is full of dirty tricks."

Pan nodded and powered up with white flames. Marron shouted out from 18's side.

"Make him pay for hurting my mom!"

"Yeah, kick his ass, Pan!" Krillin chimed in.

Frost started to laugh. "My my, what happened to all of your great warriors, Universe 7? Is a teenage girl really the best you..."

He was cut off when Pan warped over and kneed him in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. She followed up with a roundhouse kick that pushed him back a few steps. In the process he dropped Bulma, who Pan caught and helped to her feet.

"Thanks Pan," Bulma said, coughing and struggling to catch her breath.

Pan nodded. "I'll take it from here. But 18 sure could use some help."

Bulma nodded back, and then ran over to do what she could to help Krillin and Marron patch up 18's wound.

Frost glared back at Pan. "You're stronger than you look, girl. If I didn't know any better, I'd guess you have some of that filthy Saiyan blood in you."

Pan smirked. "My dad and grandpa are Saiyans, and they told me about how weak you are compared to the Frieza in our universe. It's too bad you had to go and blast that mirror away. You're going to be begging to go home once I'm done with you."

"You're even worse than the female Saiyans in my universe."

Frost shot a beam of energy in Pan's direction. She swatted it away, and he lunged at her with his first wave of attacks. She countered them for the most part, and they went back and forth at each other with flurries of punches.

"That a girl, Pan! Show him what you got!" Bulla shouted out.

Yamcha crossed his arms. "She's a way better fighter than I thought. She's really taking it to that Frost guy."

Mr. Satan put his hands on his hips. "Well she does have my genes after all. What do you expect?"

"Being Gohan's daughter definitely doesn't hurt either," Videl chimed in.

They all ducked as a ki blast flew over their heads. Pan yelled out an apology and jabbed at Frost with a series of kicks that he dodged with relative ease. He grabbed her leg and used it to toss her down into the ground, then jumped at her with a punch that she rolled out of the way of just in time. He looked up from the small crater he'd just created and blocked her next attack, before knocking her back. He went at her again and she went on the defensive, falling back and absorbing a few punches here and there as she tried to dance out of the way of his attacks.

"That should do the trick for now," Bulma said. She stood up and dusted off her knees.

"Thank you so much Bulma," Krillin said, brushing a bit of 18's hair behind her ear. "She seems to breathing a little easier now."

"I don't even want to think of what would have happened if you hadn't patched her up," Marron said.

"It's the least I could do, after causing this whole mess in the first place."

Frost managed to catch Pan off guard with a right hook, which knocked the energy right out of her and sent her flying back into the ground. It took her a few moments to get back up to her feet, at which point she pulled the bandana out of her hair and locked eyes with Frost, before letting out a shout and powering up to Super Saiyan, sending her long black hair shooting straight up into golden spikes, to match the flames all around her.

"Oh, we're transforming now, are we?" Frost spat to his side.

Pan launched a volley of energy blasts in his direction, which he jumped up to avoid. She was on him instantly, and landed a half dozen good punches before she elbowed him in the back and sent him crashing into the ground below. She didn't relent, and flew down to land a spine kick, causing Frost to yelp out. She then kicked up at his stomach and sent him spinning through the air, before he landed hard on his face again. He wobbled to his feet and scowled over at her.

"That's what you get for messing with my girl Pan!" Bulla shouted over to him, with a mocking smile.

Frost pointed at her and sent a beam of pink energy flying in her direction, but Pan deflected it mid-air and shook her head at him.

"It appears I've underestimated you," Frost said. "You may even be on par with the female Saiyans from my universe. But I'm afraid you're still not strong enough."

"If you hadn't noticed, you're not a match for me at my current level," Pan said.

Frost smirked, then cackled at her. "Do you truly believe I've been fighting you at full strength? Typical, overconfident Saiyan girl!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Bulma said, as she and the rest of the crowd watched on with nervous anticipation.

"You see, Saiyan girl, the one you call Frieza planted a seed in my thoughts all those years ago, right before he betrayed me in that awful tournament we all took part in. That I was capable of reaching a level of power I'd never even dreamt of before. A level which would be enough to take care of all of you filthy Universe 7 warriors, who I despise even more than the fighters of my own universe. It's all I've thought of since, and imagine my glee when I finally realized how to tap into it!"

Pan clenched her fists and attempted to cut off his monologue with another onslaught, but he pushed her back with a wave of energy as he began to power up. She and the others had to put their arms up over their eyes to shield them from the dust flying out as Frost sent wave after wave of energy out across the ground. A bright silver glow engulfed his whole body for a few seconds, then broke away piece by piece, revealing what looked like a new coat of armor on his skin.

"Behold, my ultimate form! Silver Frost!"

Pan stepped up and pushed up to the next level of Super Saiyan, not taking her eyes off the now very cocky looking Frost.

"Be careful, Pan!" Krillin shouted out. "If this is anything like Frieza's golden transformation, he just got a whole lot stronger!"

She pulled back for a Kamehameha wave, then launched it straight at Frost and hit him straight on. When the dust cleared, he was still standing in the same place, unscathed and smirk still glued on his face.

Pan grit her teeth, jumped into the air, charged her fists with more energy, then sent it raining down on him. She followed up immediately by diving down at him with her arm reared back to land another punch, but he flew up through the explosion of her energy and didn't stop until he had headbutted her directly in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her entirely. He flipped back, put his hand up, and engulfed her with a wide wave energy.

She fell back through the air with her eyes closed, and landed hard in front of the group of her friends and family.

"Pan!" Videl screamed. She tried to run to her daughter's side, but Mr. Satan held her back.

Pan managed to push to her feet on wobbly legs, but she had fallen out of her Super Saiyan form and was clearly running on fumes. She put her fists up anyway, but it was obvious she wouldn't be able to do much else to defend them. Frost landed a few yards away from her and shook his head.

"I can already sense that none of the rest of you are worth my time, so I'll just put you out of your misery. Perhaps that will be enough to attract your stronger counterparts, so I can finish them off as well."

He put a hand up and began to charge once more, his laugh growing louder and louder as his energy grew to into a massive sphere.

Bulla looked over to the others, some of whom were cowering in fear, some of whom were stepping up in a vain effort to try and stop Frost's attack. Though she had never managed to summon up a ki blast in her life, she figured she had to do something. She moved up close to Tien and Krillin, who had each stepped up just behind Pan, to do whatever they could to minimize the inevitable blast.

She threw her hands up and squeezed her eyes shut once Frost sent the blast flying at them, hoping that she could summon forth some bit of latent Saiyan power to save the day, but she felt nothing. She held her breath and waited to be engulfed by the blast, but felt nothing. When she instead heard cries of relief all around her, she blinked her eyes open.

The blast had been deflected into a mountain nearby, which it was currently swallowing up in its blast radius. Next to Pan was a familiar face, who Pan flashed a weak smile at before collapsing in his arms.

"Trunks...my hero."


	9. Fusion Reborn

Marron ran up to Goten and pounded her fists into his chest over and over again, with tears streaming down her face.

"Goten! Where were you? I was so scared! That Frost guy...he almost...my poor mom..."

Goten pulled her close and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry, Marron. You're right, I should have been here sooner. Getting distracted by my training is no excuse."

"You're damn right it isn't!" Krillin said, furrowing his brow.

"Well I'm just glad you guys are here now," Bulma said. "Kind of reminds me of how Goku would always wait until the last second to show up and save the day."

"At least Goku has had good excuses. What's your excuse Goten? You couldn't skip one day of training for your fiance?" Krillin said, still fuming.

Goten ignored Krillin, and kissed Marron on the forehead once more before tossing half a senzu bean to Piccolo, who knelt down next to 18.

"This is all I have left, but it should do the trick."

Piccolo pushed it into 18's mouth, and she swallowed it down. Her patched up wound quickly sealed shut, and a second later her eyes popped open. She sat up with a groan.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"We can worry about that later," Trunks said, handing a passed out Pan to Mr. Satan. "We have to deal with this guy first."

Frost was watching them with his arms crossed, impatiently swaying his tail side to side. "Oh good. I was worried you all had forgotten about me."

Goten stepped up next to Trunks, and each of them powered up into Super Saiyan. Frost looked each of them up and down, his eyes lingering on Goten.

"Remarkable. You look just like Goku, but I can tell you possess far less power. I assume you know him, so perhaps we can skip this extra bit of foreplay and you can call on him to come and give me a real fight?"

"That's funny," Goten said, spitting to the side. "You look just like Frieza, but he has minions stronger than you."

Frost scowled and lifted both of his arms, then launched a beam from each. Goten and Trunks threw up their arms to block the attack, and then went on the offensive. Goten attacked first, swinging wildly at the charged up Frost, who managed to block all of his attacks and then use a leg to kick him back. Trunks followed up with an assault of his own, and Frost managed to handle him as well, before flipping back and charging up for his next attack. That one was much larger than the first, and Goten and Trunks had to combine their own blasts to counter it, creating a huge crater between them and their foe as the attacks canceled each other out.

Trunks heaved a few times to catch his breath. "He's stronger than I remember. My dad kicked his ass pretty easily the last time we saw this guy."

Goten stretched his neck out and went back into a fighting stance. "You can tap out now if you're scared. I'll just take him out all on my own."

Goten leaped into the air and cupped his hands back. "KAMEHA...ME...HA!"

He launched his attack down at Frost, who disappeared before it could make impact. Before Goten could break from his attack, Frost appeared at his side, and landed a punch to his jaw that caused him to spit out some blood and lose control over his attack, which went awry and ended up taking a chunk of out of his childhood home. Trunks launched an attack of his own while he thought Frost was distracted, but Frost used his tail to swat Trunks down and through a wall that hadn't already been destroyed.

"My house!" Chi-Chi shrieked, falling to her knees.

"How did this guy get so strong?" Tien said.

"Right?" Bulla said. "I know Trunks and Goten aren't as strong as my dad and Goku, but he shouldn't be having his way with them this easily. My dad said he was a total wimp!"

Krillin pounded his fist into the ground. "Where are those guys when we need them? If they don't get back here soon, there might not be an Earth to come back to!"

"I wouldn't give up quite yet," Piccolo said. "If they can manage to get past that Saiyan pride they got from their fathers, and work together, they might still have a chance. They're not fighting at their full power yet."

Trunks stepped out from the partial wreckage of Chi-Chi's house. He walked up next to Goten, who was rubbing his jaw. Frost floated above them, and wasted no time launching his next attack. He sent a rain of ki blasts down at them, which they sprinted around and dodged as they attempted to regain their composure. Once they had a brief break, they launched up to Frost from either side, each charging into Super Saiyan 2 as they did so. Frost sent blasts at both of them as they ascended, but they each disappeared at the last second. Goten reappeared first, landing a few punches in Frost's gut before cupping his hands and knocking Frost downward, where Trunks appeared and caught him in the face with an uppercut.

They took turns knocking Frost back and forth, and for a moment it appeared they had gained the upper hand, but just as they both dove in for a deciding punch, Frost began spinning like a cyclone, and a flurry of pink discs came hurtling out in every direction. They managed to avoid a direct hit, but one still nicked Trunks's arm while two others put parallel gashes in Goten's left cheek. While they were caught off guard, Frost landed heavy hits on each of them and regained the advantage.

Most of the discs flew off to lob off the tops of nearby trees, but one veered off right at the group of onlookers. It all happened so fast, and Bulla was left staring in shock as it came barreling right toward her.

"Look out!" Piccolo shouted, just before he tackled her at the waist.

He pulled her down just in time, as a disc flew right above her head and lobbed off the ponytail she'd tied her hair up into that day. She laid on the ground in shock for a moment, then let out a scream.

Bulma ran to her side. "Bulla! Are you okay?"

Bulla felt the top of her head, feeling the bob cut her hair had now taken on. When it dawned on her she now looked just like her mom, she wanted to cry. But before she could cause a scene, Goten and Trunks each came crashing down into the dirt at their side.

"This isn't good. I'm outta here!" Yajirobe said, before turning around and sprinting off into the woods as fast as he could.

Goten and Trunks each pushed to their feet, flickering in and out of their Super Saiyan forms.

"Stop getting in my way!" Goten said, tearing off the tattered top of his orange gi and exposing the muscles underneath.

"And what, just stand back and watch you get your ass kicked? Sorry Goten, but I have a family to protect here! Don't forget that you do too!"

Goten glared over at him. "Maybe if I didn't have you getting in way every time I tried to land a punch, I could actually do that!"

"ENOUGH!" Chi-Chi screamed. "Goten! I'm disappointed in you! If it was your father up there, knowing the woman he loved was down here, scared for her life, he'd be pulling out all the stops to protect her!"

"I'm doing all I can, mom, but Trunks..."

"No! No more excuses! Don't tell me you boys have forgotten all about your secret weapon!"

Trunks and Goten shared a glance. Trunks shrugged, and Goten shook his head.

"We're not kids anymore, mom. I don't know if I even remember the fusion dance."

Chi-Chi growled and whacked him over the head. "Think about your fiance, Goten! Look at that poor scared girl and tell me again you can't do the one thing that might save her and all the rest of us!"

He glanced back at Marron, who looked back at him with a quivering lip. All of the others were huddled nearby, and Goten considered how hopeless they'd all be if he and Trunks failed to stop Frost's rampage.

"I'm down if you're down," Trunks said. "What do you say buddy, one more time for old time's sake?"

Goten sighed, then finally nodded. Frost shouted out to them from the battlefield, threatening to blow them all to smithereens if they didn't hop back in the fight soon.

"Can you cover for us?" Trunks asked, looking back at the group.

Krillin gulped, but stepped forward as he threw shade at Goten. "Anything for my little girl."

"I'll do what I can," Piccolo added.

"Happy to help," Tien said.

"Let me help too," 18 said, before Krillin shook his head at her.

"You sit this one out honey. You still need to rest. I'll take care of it."

She grinned. "It's sort of hot seeing you all worked up like this, honey. Reminds me of the old days."

Krillin blushed, then turned his attention to Frost, who had started to close in on them.

"Here goes nothing...DESTRUCTO DISC!"

He flung a single disc in Frost's direction, catching him off guard, but not really slowing him down. Krillin took a deep breath and followed up with a barrage, which did manage to slow his foe down ever so slightly. Goten and Trunks used the distraction to get into position.

"Fu..."

Piccolo dove in right after Krillin's attack, grappling with Frost just long enough for Tien to jump into the air and prepare an attack of his own. As Frost knocked him back, Tien shot out his Tri-Beam, which mostly glanced off of Frost, and appeared to just make him more angry. He shot a beam up into the air that Tien just barely dodged.

"...sion..."

Even Yamcha stepped up to help hold Frost off, launching forward with a Wolf-Fang fist when Piccolo got knocked back again. But when Frost twisted around to defend against an attack from Krillin, he accidentally elbowed Yamcha in the face mid-attack and knocked the retired fighter out cold.

"HA!"

Goten and Trunks completed their dance, and after a bright flash they appeared in their merged Gotenks form. It was the first time Bulla had ever seen them make the transformation, and she looked on in awe as the tall Super Saiyan 3 warrior struck a pose. It was the most power she'd ever sensed coming from a single fighter other than her dad or Goku, and for the first time in her life she felt a little jealous over it.

Frost noticed the flash, but was still trying to get a few cheap shots in on Krillin and the others. Gotenks flew up and deflected each attack handily, then got back into Frost's face.

"Alright, you cheap Frieza knock-off! It's time we end this!"

Frost grit his teeth. "Your tricks and insults have no effect on me, Saiyans! Enough games!"

He jumped into the air and pushed his hands above his head, gathering a giant sphere of pink energy, which grew larger and larger the further up he went. By the time he settled up in the sky, his energy had reached the size of a small moon. Gotenks gathered up energy in his own hands, and prepared to counter. Frost thrust his arms down and the massive ball of energy came hurtling down, and Gotenks pushed his own beam up to meet it.

Gotenks managed to stall it at first, but Frost let out a shout and pushed it forward, and started to break through Gotenks's attack. Not deterred, Gotenks continued to charge his energy and shoot it forward, creating a crater at the base of his feet. He still couldn't quite push back Frost's attack.

"You can do it guys!" Bulma shouted out.

"Don't let us down!" Chi-Chi said.

"I love you Goten! I know you can do it!" Marron added.

Gotenks took a deep breath and dug deep, sending more energy out to stall Frost's attack once more. As his energy continued to grow, Gotenks could feel something slipping. The harder he pushed, the more energy he seemed to find buried deep inside. His golden glow started to flicker, but instead of losing it and reverting back to base form, in a single bright flash of blue he ascended. His hair receded as his energy grew, and once his transformation into Super Saiyan Blue was complete, his attack took on new life.

"No! Not you too!" Frost screamed out, his own ball of energy suddenly retreating back toward him rapidly.

With one more burst of energy, Gotenks pushed Frost's own attack back into him, before engulfing him with a mix of it and the counter-beam. Frost became contorted in the blast, and once it was all over, his badly charred body came barreling down into the ground with a thud.

"Yay! You did it!"

"Way to go, Gotenks!"

"That was awesome!"

Gotenks turned around and struck another pose, soaking up the attention. He then turned back to the fallen Frost, who had lost his silver glow and was twitching on the ground. Gotenks stood over him, and Frost managed to croak out a few words.

"Please...please spare me. I'll go back to my universe, I'll go back to prison. Just please, let me live..."

Gotenks studied him for a moment, then looked back at his loved ones that he knew Frost would have slaughtered mercilessly if he hadn't been stopped.

"Don't think so," Gotenks said. "Say goodbye, off-brand Frieza!"

Gotenks put a hand up and got ready to launch a blast that would finish Frost off, but just before he let it go he was split back up into two, and the separate blasts from Trunks and Goten exploded on either side of Frost.

"What the?" Goten said.

"We weren't fused that long!" Trunks said.

They looked back over their shoulder, and saw Whis with his staff out and pointed at them. Behind him stood Beerus, Gohan, Vegeta and Goku.

"Hey guys, hope I'm not late for dinner!" Goku said with a wave. After he looked around at the destruction all around him, a puzzled look spread across his face. "Whoa! What did I miss?"


End file.
